Marco and Luffy's Date
by Vampire Revan
Summary: One-shot. Luffy is female in this and Marco asks her out for a date, but Ace is being the over protective brother and doesn't like Marco asking Luffy out; Marco asks Luffy to marry him. Note: My Oc's Karina and her big sister Rin appear in this.


Marco and female Luffy Go on a Date and asks her to marry him

Vampire Revan: Hi! This is a one-shot I'm doing about when Marco the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, goes on a date with a female Luffy. My Oc Karina will be in this story to keep an over protective Ace from ruining the date, and her older sister Rin will appear as well since no one hasn't met her yet apart from Sanji, Luffy, and Marco. I do not own One Piece if I did then I might have Sengoku as a female. On with the story.

Marco was on the den den mushi talking to Luffy who was in her bedroom talking to him. Ace was listening to the conversation and was fuming that Marco his best friend would ask Luffy on a date.

"So the date that we are going on, what time do you want me to pick you up?" Marco said to Luffy with hope in his eyes.

"At, 21:00 because it would take me ages to get ready and to sneak out so that Ace doesn't catch me" Luffy said back to Marco as Karina, Ace's girlfriend was brushing her shoulder length black hair and putting a pink hair bobble on it so that she had her hair in a ponytail.

"I come by at 8:30 and tell Ace where we are going. Hopefully Karina will keep him busy so that he doesn't try and kill me" Marco said thinking about what he was going to tell Ace.

"OK!" Luffy said happily and hung up the den den mushi, she turned to Karina and said, "Can you choose a dress for me to wear?"

Karina nodded and found a baby blue strap dress with a pair of black legging underneath them. Luffy nodded and asked Karina if she could leave her bedroom and get Ace away from the door.

Karina smiled and pushed the door open and hit Ace on the nose, she just smiled at Ace and lead him to the bathroom so that she could put cream on his nose.

Luffy got dressed and made her way downstairs, Karina carrying Ace followed after her; Karina dropped Ace down on the couch and went to the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

Marco was at the door in a navy suite and he had some flowers to give to Karina who smiled at him, she showed him to the living room and he took a seat next to Luffy and put his arm around Luffy's shoulders. Ace saw this and was about to punch Marco but Karina sat on his lap so that he couldn't move.

"I'm taking Luffy to a restaurant that Karina's big sister Rin runs with Sanji, then Luffy is coming over to my place for a drink of tea, and then I'm bringing Luffy back here and staying the night" Marco said as Ace tried to get Karina off of him but failing miserably.

"That's fine with me and Ace," Karina said as she smiled at Ace's attempts to get her off.

Marco and Luffy left the house while Karina got off of Ace and dragged him to the kitchen so that he could help her cook dinner.

At the restaurant

Marco and Luffy made it to the all-blue restaurant; they saw Rin who had her long blonde hair in a high ponytail wearing a green waitress dress and red shoes. She showed them to their seats and told Sanji to get them their dinner. Sanji brought the dinner and left them to eat.

When they finished dinner, Marco showed Luffy an engagement ring and asked Luffy "Will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the whole world?"

Luffy smiled and said, "Yes I will marry you, because you are so mean so much to me"

Marco kissed Luffy, and they paid for their dinner then left to go to Marco's house.

Marco's house

Marco and Luffy finished their tea and decided to have some fun; after they finished having fun they went to Luffy's house so that Marco could spend the night there.

Ace, Karina, and Luffy's house

When they both arrived at the house Karina opened the door and smiled at them, she let them in; and both Luffy and Marco went into the living room where they saw Ace out cold asleep on one of the sofas. Marco and Luffy knew that Karina tired Ace out so that he couldn't stop them from doing something stupid.

"So how was the date?" Karina asked sitting on Ace's torso, smiling as Ace groaned as Karina sat on him.

"It went well Karina-sama" Marco said trying to keep a straight face while Luffy smiled at Ace's attempts to move.

"Marco asked me to marry him, and I said yes," Luffy said smiling still.

Ace woke up and asked Karina if she could move off of him while he hits Marco for taking his sister away from him.

Karina hit him on the head knocking him out-cold; she got off of him and carried him to their room but not before saying congratulations to Marco and Luffy. Marco and Luffy thanked her and went to bed also.

Vampire Revan: Done and finished. I would like to thank 7saix-puppy7 for asking me to do this story. Please R&R. Impel down and Marineford Arc AU will be up and running on Monday.


End file.
